Miss Modern Cinderella
by IrreversibleMistake-xx
Summary: Gabriella is a normal girl until her family passes away. Adopted into the evans family, treated almost like a slave, will a sweet, faceless, IM boy be able to pull her from the nightmare that is the spoilt evans twins? It's a 'Cinderella story'
1. Losing you

No body make a comment about how V.A.H is Filipina, not Spanish. Montez is Spanish. Deal with it.

**Miss modern Cinderella.**

**MathgeekGirl: So where do you live then?**

_**BallerBoyEHS: Albuquerque. You?**_

**MathgeekGirl: No way! Me too! Where abouts?**

_**BallerBoyEHS has just signed out.**_

"Dammit!" I muttered under my breath. I'm usually not one for swearing, but this was an amazing occasion. I have no idea who he was, or if he even lived near here, but this boy was special. The things he said, the way he said them, any time he came online, my heart leapt a mile into my mouth. I only had little time to dwell on my Mysterious guy's awful timing; Sharpay's shrill voice came streaming up the marble stairs.

"Gabriella, get here now!" Sharpay's voice was panicky, like something was really wrong. Jumping up, I sprinted down the stairs, skipping several, and raced into the Jacuzzi room. It was when I arrived that I saw the emergency; Sharpay's cucumber had fallen off. Grabbing it of the floor, I threw it into the garbage and handed the plate to Sharpay. She was reclining in the bubbling tub, wearing silver, chrome bathing suit. Even in the Jacuzzi, she was still wearing her jewellery. Diamond earring and a sapphire necklace. I didn't question the next. I knew her to well. Ryan sat next to her, eating a papaya, wearing white and gold trunks.

"Oh, my god, what took you so long?" She laughed, cruelly, Ryan joining in. God, what a bitch.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

O.k., maybe you're a little confused. How did Gabriella, smart, sassy, sexy Gabriella become Sharpay and Ryan's slave girl? Let me elaborate. I was about to start a new school. The summer before the start of junior year. Drunken teenager coming home from a graduation party. My mom driving from the night shift at the hospital. Need I say more? I can only remember snippets of the funeral: me crying into my dads arm, Dad delivering the eulogy. I didn't make it all the way through. I ran home, throwing off my heels on the way. I remember collapsing into her closet, hugging her clothes to me, inhaling her scent. It smelled like weak perfume and cocoa butter. Dad came home to find me cowering in the closet in their room, crying my eyes out, cuddling her favourite Christmas sweater. He told me that it was going to get better. He told me I'd never be alone again. And for a while I wasn't.

He got married. HE GOT MARRIED. I knew that he was dating some woman, some freaky hippy woman who practised Yoga. And then, one day, I come home from school, and Sharpay, Ryan, Dad and this woman were sat gathered around the sofa. And they told me. That they were getting married, and this was my new family. My father and this stupid woman ended up getting married the Saturday before us kids started school. Just to clear it up, this stupid woman's name was Audrey.

And before I knew it, I was alone again. Four months into the marriage, Audrey had gotten her first botox, and an earthquake hit. He was hit by a falling bookcase, lined with my mom's best china. I remember the scream, the scream that echoed through the house, bouncing off the hard-wood floors and tiled walls. My father died in hospital a few days later, and I held his hand as he slipped further away from me. Tears leaked out of my eyes and onto my white jeans. His breathing laboured, he managed to gasp

'I'll always love you, baby, you will never, ever be alone. I'll always be here.'

I felt like my heart had been ripped out, and worst of all, I was angry. I was _angry_ at my dead father. You could always argue that I was never alone. I had Shar and Ryan, now Sharpay and Ryan Montez, and their stupid, hippy mother. For a while they were nice. For a while, they tiptoed around me, never saying the words mom or dad, buying me expensive gifts from their late millionaire fathers back account. And then, inch by inch, they turned back into their normal, brat selves. They were rich-born, designer-bred, and there was no way that a slight fluxuation in money flow was going to indent their reputation. And so now, Audrey's on support and my job at my dad's old Tapas bar. Originally, it had been a traditional Spanish bar, with real Spanish food and drinks. Now, thanks to the slut, I have nothing off my culture left. Now, it's a 70's ice cream bar, where we waitresses have to wear poodle skirts rather than flamenco dresses, and serve 'Mickey-mouse madness' smoothies rather than Paella de Verdura's and Tapas.

But less of the past. It's about time I got back to reality.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHMSHMSHSMHMSHSMHS

"Can you go and fetch me something to drink," Sharpay asked.

"Actually I was just finishing some..." I began, motioning behind my body, talking about my homework upstairs. Sharpay cut across me

"I meant now, Gabriella. If you want to stay here, you're going to have to learn to earn your keep and stopped acting like such, a spoiled, brat!" She spat at me, standing up from the Jacuzzi, water dripping off her like blood dripping of something that had just rose up from the bloody heart of hell. With the expression on her face, I couldn't exactly say it was inaccurate. I stuck a sickly sweet smile onto my face.

"Of course, Sharpay," Slinking of into the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of orange juice that had been lying skewiff on the counter and splashed some into a glass. In my haste, I splashed some onto my shirt. Brilliant, just, brilliant!

Snatching up the tall, frosty glass, I rushed it back to Sharpay. I didn't want to and for her, but I had an extra credit assignment waiting upstairs (not that I needed extra credit) and not very much time to do it in. I went back into the Jacuzzi room and handed her the glass. She gave it one look of distaste, and with one swift arm movement, threw its contents all over me. I stood there, dripping with the sweet orange liquid, licking some from around my lips, and glared at Sharpay.

"What the hell was that?" I spat, brows furrowed. What the hell was her problem?

"What did you just say to me?" she asked, jabbing her wet self in the chest.

"I said, what, the _hell_, was, that?" I yelled at her.

"Don't talk to me like that," She shouted back. This was getting very heated, very fast.

"I'll talk to you however the fuck I want!" The word escaped me before I'd even realised what I was saying. I never, ever swear like that. Sharpay's soggy arm snaked out from her side, and smacked me hard, across the face. I may have been a gentle soul, but I'm no doormat. I was not going to take that lying down now, was I? So I reached out and slid my nails down her face. It wasn't that hard, but this was Sharpay, grabbing me by the arms, she tugged sharply and sent me tumbling head first into the water. Legs either side, she held my face underwater, too long to be accidental, too short to do much harm. My sleeve was ripped, make-up smeared down my face making me look masculine. I shoved her down roughly, smacking her back lightly on the seat of the Jacuzzi. Ryan was sat behind her, creepy smile on his face, enjoying the chick fight. Who'd have ever thought that sweet, gentle Ryan would become such a perve? But then again, being with Sharpay from birth must have had some serious impact.

By the time we'd stopped fighting, Sharpay was sporting a couple of scratches, and her Dolce and Gabbana one-piece had snapped, leaving her immodest. I'd come off worst, being the smaller of the two. My sleeve had ripped along the hem, my nose was bloody and my cheek had gone red. I had been wearing a white t-shirt which had gone see-through, earning me more of Ryan's creepy grins, and him a slap upside the head from his twin sister. Shivering, I ran upstairs to my room, carefully avoiding Audrey, who was tanning on sun-bed out back. Ducking my head, I edged into my room. It wasn't exactly huge. I could touch both walls if I put my arms out straight, and the ceiling was too low for comfort. Lying on my bed, clothes off, with a towel underneath me, I reviewed my summer. Serving Sharpay and Ryan, working my ass off in the diner and on school work, trying to please the stupid cow out back. It's impossible. I'm a straight-A student, I'm in drama club, and I'm nice to everyone. So why does my life suck so much?

To the outside world we must look pretty happy. Pretty blonde mom, gorgeous skinny white girl, beautiful curvy Spanish girl, and a strong young man. Yeah, right! I've seen Sharpay making herself puke in her en-suite bathroom when I went to borrow shampoo. I've seen Ryan falling down drunk off Tattingers champagne from the club. And do not get me started on that plastic-covered, clip-on hair, ass-injected-lipped woman I have to call a mother. I have a mother. I have a family. They're just waiting for me somewhere else.


	2. Diner Chic

I walked quietly down the hallway, being noticed by no-one. Don't think that I'm all depressed or anything. I liked things this way. Just, calm. That was, until Taylor came bounding up beside me.

"Hey babe," She grinned, an insanely huge pile of books in her arms.

"Hey Tay," I said back, walking into Biology, and witting on the edge of my desk. I waved my arms about in sarcastic ecstasy.

"Woo-hoo! Pep rally tonight!" I squealed. The blonde, mini-skirted behind me gave me a look of daggers. I bared my teeth at her and she turned back to her equally as plastic friend. Taylor fell backwards in fake surprise.

"You mean you, like, don't enjoy watching skinny, blonde girls, like, jump up and down for, like, an hour." She said in a typically blonde, nasal voice, hand over heart.

"Please, if I wanted to see a blonde jump up and down for an hour, I'd put Sharpay's compact mirror on top of the freezer." We giggled, semi-nastily between ourselves, until we were smashed out of this fake blonde conversation when Mr Rydal breezed into the room, sweeping us with her chiffon sleeves.

"Now class, where did we leave off?" He began.

Three quarters of an hour later, we slugged our way out of his room and off to lunch. Taking our regular seats in the café, we sat and spoke about everything from green nail-polish, to the famous 'Einstein's riddle' we both got correct last year. I was just sat their, minding my own, when someone wrenches my shoulder back. Who other but Sharpay?

"What!" I snapped at her, taking a sip of my milk.

"Don't talk to me with that tone, you conniving little witch. Now, when you packed my lunch this morning, you seemed to have forgotten that I am on a _diet." _She hissed. "And you put _chicken_ on my sandwich. What the hell is wrong with you? _Do you have any idea how fattening chicken is._" Here she paused, noticing the sandwich lying by my milk. "Is that cheese salad. I'll have that then," she decided, dropping hers in front of me and snatching mine up.

"But I'm a vegetarian!" I said quietly to her back. She either ignored me or couldn't here me. On her way past the trash can, she peeled the bread back, tossed to cheese and bread into the bin, and preceded back to the cheerleaders table with the salad. I gritted my teeth and turned back to Taylor.

"Why do you keep letting her smack you around like that?" she asked mouth full of apple. I still hadn't filled her in on the incident in the Jacuzzi, but the less people who knew about that, the better.

"Because: if I don't please her, I don't please her mother. If I don't please the step monster, I don't get money for college. And if I don't get money for college, I end up at Albuquerque Comm. College, and lets face it, no-one good ever comes out of Albuquerque Comm. Even Chad is going to an out of state school." I looked over at Chad. He was currently acting like a walrus, assisted by two straws in both of his nostrils. I rolled my eyes, but as far as the college thing went, it was true. A few select groups of people I knew would be heading over to the county college passed through my mind. Amber and Lana; two cheerleaders, two blondes, two girls as dumb as the leather on the bottom of my shoe. That random skater dude and his friend, found smoking pot in some-ones bathroom at a party, wasted out of their minds, and pretty much the entire varsity football team. They really don't seem to realise that one day, they will be old and god will have slipped at tyre around their waists, and have all of zero qualifications.

"Walk to work together?" Taylor asked me, on our way out of school for the day. She's been suckered into a job at Audrey's by her father, who promised if she worked for $10,000, he'd pitch in another ten and get her a gorgeous car. Obviously then, she didn't realise that the pay sucked, the hours were awful, and her new boss was going to be an over sized, fat Barbie doll with a life size wallet. We skipped happily along the sidewalk, falling over once and gaining a pervy beep from a bundle of jocks from our school as out skirts flicked up. Men are all pigs. Am I just bitter because the only man I like, the wonderful Troy Bolton doesn't know who I am? Maybe, but if so, then oh well. Making our way into the diner, I grimaced at all the pink. Whilst I'm not some creepy Goth chick, I am not in favour out 19 different shades of pink in one place. It's so...girly. Guuh. Pulling of my jacket and slinging on the candyfloss striped apron, I grabbed my notepad and stood at the front desk. The bell for the door rang, and in trooped Sharpay, Ryan and Troy, flanked by their cronies. Oh god, I really do NOT have the patience to deal with her right now. And it was this particular moment Taylor was caught up with an old guy ranting in the corner about his milkshake, and the only other waitress, Tiffany, had been employed for the sole reason that her shirt strained over her huge breasts and she drew in tons of slobbery male customers. This being as it was, I slowly shuffled my way over to their booth on my lime green vans.

"Can I take your order?" I asked, a sickly sweet smile pasted on my face. Sharpay looked at me under her eyelashes. Her stuck on, fake eyelashes.

"Just water. Ryan, water? Good!" She replied, giving Ryan all of 2 and half seconds to answer. Troy butted in.

"We'll all have cheeseburgers, fries and cola's, right boys!" He said, looking for the approval of the herd. Ryan looked disappointed. They all cheered in approval, and then turned back to Chad who was doing another wonderful mimic of a walrus. I snatched the straw pot up from their table before Chad got inspired any further. Slamming it back down on the front counter, causing Tiffany to jump and break a nail, I sat down on the tacky lilac stool nearest to me. Taylor, grumpily holding a half full milkshake glass, sat down beside me. She stated what I was thinking.

"The customers always right my natural black ass!" She exclaimed grumpily.

I split up with Taylor on our way home; she lived in the projects, whilst I lived in the gated off, expensive housing area of Albuquerque. The house was empty when I got home. I figured Shar and Ryan were still out, and Audrey was having something put in, lifted or injected. I dumped my bag near the door and collapsed onto the 100 suede couch. God, it felt good to be able to slop around like I used to before my dad died, just to be a total slob for a little while, without wondering what other people thought.

Lost for idea! Help me!!!! With try and post again tomorrow! Sorry for the crazy short chapter.


End file.
